Une erreur de jugement
by Sleeperwolf
Summary: Séverus est doué pour imaginer des plans retords. Et Lily a placé une confiance aveugle en lui. Parfois, un simple choix peut changer votre destinée. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. En pause pour le moment
1. Le procès

**Une erreur de jugement...**

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ Pour ceux qui se questionnent sur le sens du titre, une petite introduction :

Lily n'est pas parfaite. Il arrive qu'elle se trompe. Et si une de ses erreurs changeait sa Destinée, si cette erreur changeait également celle des autres, si l'Histoire devait se réécrire, le futur serait-il forcément plus mauvais ? Car, après tout, ceci n'est qu'une affaire de jugement…

Chapitre I :

« _Traîtresse !_ » entendait-elle cracher d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Oui, elle avait trahi son « camp ». Oui, elle avait bien trompé son monde. Oui encore, elle avait déçu les siens, ses pseudo-amis, ses professeurs, et tous ceux qui lui avaient souhaité un avenir meilleur. Trahir ou décevoir, elle ne savait pas lequel des deux était le pire…

La foule s'était entassée sur les gradins, hostile. Après tout, c'était bien de sa faute si autant d'innocents avaient péris. C'était elle qui avait fourni des renseignements à l'Ennemi, aux Mangemorts… Le carnage de Scleville, petit village sorcier tranquille, au sud de l'Angleterre, avait semé un vent de panique et révolté la communauté magique.

Elle avait été sur place, alors que les décombres fumaient encore, que la terre gorgée de sang avait pris une teinte plus sombre. Le regard myope des cadavres, figé, continuait de hanter ses nuits. Bien évidemment, le Ministère avait mené une enquête. Les auteurs de cette boucherie s'étaient évanouis dans la nature, mais « on » avait fini par retrouver le responsable de cette boucherie. Elle.

Son regard balaya les familles déchirées. Certaines brandissaient des pancartes, auxquelles étaient accrochés les photos mouvantes des victimes. Elle avait échoué. Et faire face aux conséquences de ses actes était infiniment plus difficile qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Elle aurait aimé leur dire, leur crier, hurler qu'elle était désolée. Sincèrement désolée… Mais cela n'aurait rien changé. On ne pouvait ressusciter les morts.

Un coup de marteau retentit. Les juges demandaient le silence. La foule se tut, à contrecœur. Quelqu'un se mit à parler mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait aperçu deux yeux bleus, perçants comme s'ils essayaient de sonder son âme, qui la fixaient peinés. Albus. Bien plus que l'ancien directeur de son école, presque un ami. Une lueur d'espoir dansait dans son regard, l'espoir que tout ceci ne soit qu'une farce et non pas la sombre réalité. En vain.

Lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Pourtant c'était simple. Il lui avait proposé de faire partie de son association, l'Ordre, et elle, comme une idiote, avait sauté sur l'occasion. Avec une telle source d'informations, les Mangemorts l'auraient écoutée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres même. Sauf qu'elle s'était faite doublée en beauté. Au final, ce fut Bellatrix qui monta dans l'estime de son Maître. Cette _chère_ Bellatrix, si dévouée…

Elle sursauta lorsque l'on prononça son nom, suivie de la longue liste des fautes qu'elle avait commises. Les chaînes la maintenant fermement enfoncée dans son fauteuil grincèrent un instant.

Traîtrise, complicité étaient les maîtres mots du discours, revenant régulièrement : complicité de meurtre, divulgation d'informations confidentielles, etc., etc. Merlin, pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi long avec des bureaucrates ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement lui annoncer sa sanction au lieu de la laisser à la merci des regards haineux de la foule ? Plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises à pleurer, les souvenirs étant récents, le choc pas encore digéré. Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour faire amende du passé. Elle avait échoué.

Elle grimaça. Elle détestait voir les gens pleurer, surtout lorsqu'elle était responsable de leur souffrance. Son regard se tourna vers les juges, impassibles. Il était évident qu'elle écoperait de la peine maximale. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient un traître entre leurs filets… Rien ne l'attendrait au bout du tunnel, si ce n'était les ténèbres et la solitude. Elle se rendit tristement compte à quel point sa situation était misérable, et faillit en rire paradoxalement. Sa vie n'était qu'un immense gâchis. Elle s'était aperçue trop tard qu'elle avait emprunté le mauvais sentier, et devait à présent en payer les pots cassés. A 21 ans, elle s'apprêtait à mourir.

Quelqu'un dénuda sans aucune douceur son avant-bras. Sa peau laiteuse, encore vierge de tout tatouage, frissonna bien que ce ne fut pas à cause du froid. Non, elle n'avait pas été marquée. Et elle ne savait pas si cela jouait en sa faveur. On l'obligea d'un autre mouvement brusque à regarder dans les yeux le juge présidant la séance.

… _pour la troisième fois, avez-vous été soumise à un imperium ?_

Oui. Un simple oui, et elle serait libre.

_Non._

_Reconnaissez-vous, donc, d'avoir commis tous ces actes de votre propre volonté ?_

_Je…_

Elle déglutit. Elle pouvait toujours leur expliquer ses raisons et… Non. Il était temps qu'elle apprenne à assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

_Oui._

Le juge soupira. Il était vieilli prématurément par toutes ces affaires, par cette guerre qui s'annonçait sanglante.

_Vous plaidez coupable ?_

_Oui. Oui, oui, oui… Oui._

Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

_Ce sera tout, mademoiselle._

Une heure passa. Des exclamations étouffées parvinrent faiblement à ses oreilles. Elle était loin, très loin de toute l'agitation de la foule à présent. Albus avait détourné son regard.

Le verdict venait de tomber.

Azkaban.

Comme un automate, elle se laissa faire lorsqu'on l'emmena hors de la salle, sous les sifflements du public. Un crachat l'atteignit à la joue sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'essuyer.

Un sourire amer se glissa involontairement sur ses lèvres. La presse s'empressera d'en faire les choux gras. Demain, elle sera plus célèbre qu'elle n'en avait jamais rêvé. Peut-être aurait-elle-même une carte de Chocogrenouille à son effigie, comme étant une des plus grandes traîtresses de l'Histoire sorcière…

On l'enferma dans un cachot humide à double tour, sans même prendre le temps de lui retirer ses chaînes. Elle heurta une planche de bois dans la pénombre, et supposa que ce devait être son lit. Un fou-rire nerveux lui monta à la gorge sans qu'elle puisse se retenir.

_Coupable ! Oui, oui, oui, coupable !_ ânonna-t-elle avant d'éclater brusquement en sanglots.

Minable. Misérable, voilà ce qu'elle était. En 21 ans, Lily Evans n'avait jamais autant espéré qu'un Détraqueur vienne lui régler son compte, une bonne fois pour toute.

Comme tout le monde, elle était effrayée à l'idée de mourir, de disparaître sans laisser de traces. Azkaban… Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la chair de poule. Elle n'avait jamais tué personne ou blessé volontairement quiconque, si on oublie la fois où elle avait balancé un bon coup de genou dans les ragnagnas de Silverton après qu'il lui ait mis la main aux fesses.

Et elle allait se retrouver aux côtés de vrais meurtriers. Elle avait vu suffisamment de reportages moldus pour savoir que les prisons étaient toujours des lieux sordides, mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, les prisons sorcières étaient deux fois pires. Si elle pénétrait à l'intérieur des murs de la si sinistre et si célèbre prison de Grande Bretagne, elle était certaine de n'en ressortir jamais vivante.

Des souvenirs de Poudlard, de ses jeunes années de collège lui revinrent en tête. Pas vraiment le genre « drogue, sexe et rock'n'roll ». Non. Elle avait été une élève sérieuse, studieuse, brillante. Certains l'avaient trouvé barbante, mais elle, se considérait plutôt comme une personne posée, calme et réfléchie. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons qui expliquait son nombre si restreint d'amis. Les gens se sont toujours intéressés aux personnes plus… charismatiques. Et elle ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. D'ailleurs, elle était souvent mal à l'aise en présence de garçons.

Avec du recul, elle se rendait à quel point elle avait été bête de gâcher autant d'occasions, par simple manque de courage. Même le Choixpeau pouvait faire des erreurs.

Sa cellule était plongée dans le noir complet. Seul le bruit de gouttes éclaboussant les dalles nues ainsi que celui de sa respiration troublaient le silence. Elle se serait crue dans un tombeau. Si elle se mettait à crier à l'instant, elle était certaine que personne ne l'entendrait.

Finalement Séverus avait tord. Elle n'était pas plus en sécurité ici qu'ailleurs. Lui et ses merveilleuses idées...

Si seulement elle avait encore sa baguette ! Elle avait toujours été douée en sortilèges. Les gens du ministère l'avaient réduite en miettes, comme un simple bout de bois, lors de sa « capture ». Mais, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que sa véritable baguette était bien à l'abri dans un lieu protégé, connu d'elle seule. Celle qu'ils avaient détruite, eh bien, elle l'avait « empruntée ».

Au bout d'un moment, plusieurs heures peut-être, une cloison en bas de la porte s'ouvrit. Un plateau fut glissé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Lily s'en approcha, la cloison se referma. Son repas consistait en un potage au gout douteux, un crouton de pain séché et une cruche d'eau à moitié vide. Elle se força à avaler le tout, de peur que les restes n'attirent des rats. En grimaçant, elle repartit se coucher sur sa planche. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre qu'on vienne la chercher pour la mener à Azkaban, dans une cellule certainement moins confortable que celle-ci. Elle ferma les yeux.

A suivre...


	2. Renaître de ses cendres

**Une erreur de jugement...**

Chapitre II : 

Un bruit de clés tombant à terre la sortit de sa torpeur.

_Nom d'un véracrasse !_

Lily jeta un coup d'œil au plateau déposé devant la porte. Vide. Ils devaient venir le ramasser plus tôt aujourd'hui, bizarre. Elle se remit en position fœtale, pour avoir moins froid, et tenta de continuer son rêve là où il s'était arrêté. Un dragon, il y avait des dragons…

_Pousses-toi de là, je vais le faire,_ ordonna une seconde voix.

Autre bruit de clés, cette fois-ci tournant dans la serrure. Deux fois. Clac, clac. La porte s'ouvrit en grinchant, laissant passer un rai de lumière.

_Ouah, qu'est-ce que ça schlingue !_

A quoi s'attendaient-ils, sérieusement ? On l'avait laissée là, moisir tellement de jours qu'elle en avait perdu le décompte. Evidemment, il n'y avait pas de salle de bain. Tout juste une bassine dans un coin de la pièce, qui avait débordé depuis belle lurette. En plus, elle avait eu ses règles. Plusieurs fois. « Papier-toilette » semblait être un mot inconnu ici, tout comme « hygiénique ». La joie.

Un des intrus se prit les pieds dans le plateau de fer et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Le tollé se répercuta contre les murs. Le juron aussi.

_Lumos._

Lily enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, aveuglée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Je crois que c'est elle._

Les deux sorciers échangèrent une grimace dans le noir.

_Mlle Evans… C'est bien vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

Leurs voix semblaient familières. Elle aurait voulu leur répondre correctement, mais seul un baragouinement à peine audible sortit de sa gorge. Un repas par jour n'était pas suffisant pour la maintenir dans un état, disons correct.

_Je crois qu'elle a dit oui._

_Bien. Dans ce cas, je vous prierai de nous suivre, sans faire de gestes brusques, ni tenter de vous enfuir._

Cela l'aurait fait presque rigoler intérieurement si son cerveau avait été en état de bon fonctionnement. Pendant tout ce temps, tout le temps qu'ils l'avaient enfermée dans ce cachot misérable, elle avait cherché une solution, un moyen de s'évader. S'ils étaient venus la chercher plus tôt, peut-être aurait-elle eu la force d'en assommer un, de prendre la baguette de l'autre… Mais là, son corps était beaucoup trop affaibli par les privations. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de poids, les os saillaient sous sa peau.

Dans un grand bruit de chaînes, Lily tenta péniblement de se relever. Elle ne s'était pas mise debout depuis… Oh, depuis un bon moment déjà. Ces derniers temps, elle effectuait tous ses déplacements à quatre pattes ou en rampant. Pour sa survie, elle avait appris à mettre son ego de côté. Un de ses genoux trembla sous l'effort, vacilla, et elle s'effondra aux pieds des deux sorciers sans que sa tête ait pu dépasser leur ceinture. Pas assez d'énergie. Juste avant de s'évanouir, elle remarqua que son poignet droit formait un angle bizarre.

_Elle est tombée dans les pommes._

_Manquait plus que ça !_

Lorsque Lily commença à émerger des ténèbres, elle eut l'impression de flotter, d'être légère comme une plume. Elle devait être morte. Au moins, elle avait échappé à Azkaban, c'était déjà ça. Et Séverus s'était trompé. Il était doué pour improviser des plans à la dernière minute, mais là son plan avait pris l'eau. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, lui était toujours coincé dans un monde en guerre alors qu'elle, eh bien elle était morte. Elle ouvrit un œil, pour vérifier, au cas où, et le referma aussi sec. Une lumière aussi éblouissante, elle était sûrement au paradis des martyrs…

Une douleur fulgurante parcourut son bras, mettant ses nerfs à vif. Sa main venait de heurter un mur. Elle tenta de se redresser. Peine perdue.

_James, elle est en train de se réveiller !_

Un choc sourd, dû à la rencontre entre un poing et son visage la fit replonger dans les bras du jumeau satanique de Morphée.

_Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ?!_

_-_

La première chose qu'elle sentit alors qu'elle tentait de se réveiller sans se faire remarquer, ce fut un grand courant d'air. Froid. Quelqu'un sifflotait un vieil air des _Majestic_ derrière elle. Elle était debout. Elle tenait debout. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au Paradis mais bien de retour parmi les mortels, elle ne pourrait donc jamais échapper à son calvaire. Elle tenta de faire un pas sur le côté. Un sort l'empêcha de se déplacer.

Puis Lily s'aperçut qu'elle était nue. Aussi nue qu'un nouveau-né. Deux mains légèrement moites l'aidèrent aimablement à enjamber la baignoire et à se glisser dans un bain délicieusement chaud et mousseux. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux pour observer son environnement. Baignoire, donc salle de bains. Elle se trouvait dans une salle de bains. Il y avait des toilettes, un petit buffet, un lavabo, un homme, une machine à laver, des rideaux de douche…

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche et hurla de toutes ses forces. Elle avait seulement oublié qu'elle n'en avait plus, de forces. Elle rattrapa son borognyme étouffé, peu convaincant, dans une méchante quinte de toux.

_Calme, du calme… Je m'appelle Peter,_ se présenta l'homme.

Elle l'observa avec une méfiance non dissimulée tout en se recroquevillant sous la couche de mousse, ce qui arracha un sourire à son interlocuteur. Il était petit, gros, pas très beau et étrangement familier. Ses doigts boudinés reposèrent une bouteille de shampooing puis volèrent à la rencontre de sa chevelure encrassée. Elle grimaça, rentrant par réflexe la tête entre les épaules. L'homme, Peter, reprit la parole.

_Les autres n'ont pas voulu s'occuper de toi… A cause de l'odeur, tu comprends._

Il eut un petit rire.

_Rémus en a même saigné du nez ! Il est très sensible aux odeurs,_ expliqua-t-il. _Moi, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça._

Lily ne voyait absolument pas en quoi sa situation était drôle. Et elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Après qu'elle se fut savonnée, frictionnée jusqu'à en avoir la peau rouge et irritée, l'eau du bain était devenue marronâtre, prenant une texture presque visqueuse. Peter, qui avait remarqué son dégoût se chargea de lui faire couler un nouveau bain, après avoir fait disparaître l'ancien. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la voie nue, mais lui semblait ne prêter aucune attention à ce côté-là des choses. Il s'amusa même du fait qu'elle puisse se sentir gênée. Et vexée.

_Ma sœur avait sept ans de moins que moi. Quand nos parents sortaient, c'était moi qui m'occupais d'elle. Alors, jouer à la poupée, je connais !_

Elle rougit de colère. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle n'était certainement pas une poupée !

Finalement, ce ne fut que trois bains plus tard qu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain, propre comme un gallion neuf. Empestant presque le savon de Marseille. Peter la conduisit dans une sorte de petit salon, où il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

_Tes cheveux sont beaucoup trop emmêlés pour qu'on puisse les peigner, sans t'arracher la moitié de ton cuir chevelu._

Ils devaient lui atteindre la taille à présent. Lily ramena sa chevelure à portée de vue. Il y avait des nœuds, une multitude de nœuds, mais était-elle vraiment obligée de les couper ? Petite, elle avait lu dans un conte que seules les princesses ne devaient pas se couper les cheveux. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une princesse. Elle laissa retomber se main et ferma les yeux. Peter fit virevolter sa baguette dans les airs avec force d'expérience, puis des mèches commencèrent à se détacher d'elle une à une.

_Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant._

Un miroir avait été placé devant elle, révélant sa nouvelle coupe. Ses cheveux balayaient ses épaules, encadrant son visage en un joli dégradé. Quelques mèches retombaient sur son œil, elle devrait apprendre à faire avec. Elle eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière. Sauf qu'à seize ans, elle était moins squelettique, sa peau n'était pas aussi grise ni ses yeux aussi enfoncés dans leur orbite. Elle se faisait peur à voir.

Le miroir disparut. Peter, rayonnant, lui sourit presque chaleureusement.

_Tu as faim ? Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose à la cuisine._

Lily lui jeta un regard bizarre, qu'il interpréta mal.

_Je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, tu sais… Et puis je suis plutôt doué en cuisine, surtout pour faire des sandwichs d'après Edna. Edna, c'est ma petite sœur. Enfin, c'était…_

Son visage se troubla au souvenir douloureux.

_Comment… comment est-elle… morte ?_ demanda Lily avec difficulté. Elle savait qu'elle manquait de tact, mais sa curiosité était plus forte que ses bonnes manières. Peter hésita à se confier, il avait raison : après tout elle n'était qu'une parfaite inconnue pour lui. Une traitresse, qui plus est.

_C'était un accident. Des sorciers, trop jeunes, qui se battaient en duel, pour rire. Edna avait oublié sa peluche préférée dans le jardin. On nous a présenté des excuses officielles, mais rien n'aurait pu la faire revenir. Elle aussi était très jeune. Tout juste huit ans._

Peter se tut. Il y avait de la rancœur dans son discours. Une immense tristesse également.

_Mes parents sont morts il y a trois ans. Ça n'était pas un accident._

Elle n'avait pas voulu le réconforter, elle en était bien incapable, juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle le comprenait. Il avait été sincère avec elle, et gentil. Elle souhaitait simplement lui rendre la pareille. Une manière de lui montrer sa reconnaissance.

A suivre…


	3. Les autres

**Une erreur de jugement…**

Chapitre III :

Elle était assise au milieu d'inconnus. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle avait coincé ses mains sous ses cuisses, pour éviter qu'ils voient à quel point elle était effrayée. Ses yeux avaient toujours autant de mal à s'adapter à la luminosité ambiante. Peter, dos à elle, était occupé à préparer un quelconque sandwich. On ne lui avait pas remis ses chaînes. De toute façon, elle était bien trop affaiblie pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Vu qu'elle était plus grande que Peter, celui-ci lui avait prêté des vêtements de l'ancienne petite amie de Jérémy, non, John… James ! C'était James. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par cette fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Porter aussi peu de tissu en toutes saisons… Si elle n'avait pas autant maigri, elle n'aurait jamais pu en porter un seul. D'ordinaire, elle portait des vêtements de deux tailles au-dessus.

En face d'elle, à l'autre bout de la table, se tenait un des colocataires de Peter. Un brun aux yeux bleu sombre magnifiques. Depuis un moment déjà, il la fixait sans presque ciller, la tête calée sur ses bras croisés. Elle se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il était vraiment très beau.

_Dis Rémus, qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça mange, une traîtresse ?_ demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle le rangea immédiatement dans la catégorie « détestable ». Finalement, elle le préférait quand il fermait la bouche. Elle le lui aurait bien fait ravaler ce qu'il venait de dire mais voilà, elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Et lui avait posé la sienne bien en évidence, à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer de toutes ses forces que ses yeux à elle puissent lui jeter de puissants _doloris_.

La voix de Rémus parvint de la pièce d'à-côté. En la traversant pour parvenir à la cuisine, Lily se souvint de l'avoir aperçu confortablement installé dans un canapé, plongé dans la lecture d'un journal.

_Que veux-tu que j'en sache, Sirius ?_

_Tiens,_ lui dit Peter, la coupant dans ses pensées.

C'était un simple sandwich à la dinde, au fromage, avec une feuille de salade, des rondelles de tomates. Pourtant, il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi délicieux. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Sirius eut un rictus alors qu'elle s'empressait de reprendre une nouvelle – et immense – bouchée.

_Où est James ?_

_Parti faire des courses,_ répondit Peter. _Je te l'ai déjà dit deux fois._

_Ouais, ouais,_ grommela Sirius sans toutefois parvenir à détacher son regard du spectacle qu'offrait Lily, telle une chienne affamée se jetant sur le premier os venu. _Berk._

Lily s'arrêta momentanément de manger, luttant contre la tentation de lui cracher à la figure ce qu'elle avait en bouche. Ce ne serait pas très diplomatique. Elle se reprit, et finit son sandwich. Elle avait toujours faim, cette faim qui la taraudait depuis des jours déjà, plus fidèle que son ombre, mais Peter venait de quitter la pièce. Et elle était certaine de ne pas être autorisée à s'approcher des placards de nourriture. Elle n'était plus dans sa cellule minable du Ministère, certes, mais elle restait une prisonnière. Et étant traitée en tant que telle, ses moindres faits et gestes seraient surveillés, de même que ses déplacements. Pire qu'avec Pétunia.

La porte d'entrée claqua, la faisant sursauter. Le dénommé James, cela ne pouvait être que lui, fit son entrée dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de sacs. Lily l'observa plus attentivement. Il devait être aussi grand qu'elle, ou presque. La chevelure noire, en bataille, des lunettes, les yeux noirs, non, marrons… Potter.

Potter, un nom qui évoquait irrémédiablement Poudlard. Potter, James Potter… Maintenant elle se souvenait de lui. Ils avaient été dans les mêmes classes, à Griffondor. De même que les trois autres, voilà pourquoi il lui semblait qu'elle les avait déjà vus quelque part. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, Potter était meilleur qu'elle en Métamorphose, mais elle obtenait toujours des notes supérieures aux siennes en sortilèges et en potions. Surtout en potions.

Ah oui, et il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Deux fois, en sixième année. Elle avait répondu non, par réflexe, par timidité aussi. Il avait laissé tomber l'affaire.

Lily remarqua que la main de James, Potter, qu'importe, s'était considérablement rapprochée de la poche où était dissimulée sa baguette depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de sa présence.

_Des nouvelles du patron ?_

Il s'assit près de Sirius, en prenant soin d'être le plus loin possible d'elle. Elle masqua son sourire naissant dans un éternuement. Décidément, ces vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment pas adaptés. Et Peter qui lui avait affirmé que c'était une des tenues les plus sages…

_Yep ! Tant qu'Azkaban n'est plus un lieu sûr, on sera obligés de jouer les baby-sitters. Il a laissé un compte bien garni à cet effet, à Gringotts._

_Génial. Et je suppose que pendant ce temps, on ne recevra aucun ordre de mission, pas vrai ?_

_Hm hm,_ acquiesça James. _Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y comme une odeur bizarre dans le coin ?_

Sirius renifla l'air.

_Maintenant que tu le dis… Je crois que ça vient de là, pas loin en fait…_

Ils tournèrent la tête dans un même élan. Une moue méprisante naquit sur leurs visages. Lily se sentit bouillir de rage intérieurement. La seule odeur qu'elle pouvait dégager était celle du savon de Marseille. Elle s'imagina les étrangler l'un après l'autre. Les deux en même temps...

_Ouais, _finit par dire James. _Ça craint…_

Elle visualisa mentalement la petite butte, l'arbre mort, calciné, et le creux dans le tronc dans lequel elle avait caché sa baguette. Cela eu pour effet de la calmer. Elle n'était pas en position de force pour se lancer dans une quelconque tentative d'évasion. Pour le moment. Mais son incarcération lui avait appris au moins une chose : la patience. Et Lily savait se montrait très patiente quand la situation l'exigeait.

A suivre…


	4. On ne perd rien à essayer

**Une erreur de jugement…**

Chapitre IV :

Elle s'ennuyait royalement. Deux semaines qu'elle était dans cette maison, au beau milieu de nulle part, sans d'autres activités que celles de dormir, manger et faire un tour dans la salle de bains. Sous étroite surveillance, pour couronner le tout. Où qu'elle aille, et la maison n'était pas si grande que ça, il lui fallait une baby-sitter. Déplaisant au possible.

Ce matin, elle était plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Elle avait très peu dormi de la nuit, clouée par ses douleurs abdominales mensuelles. La petite amie de James n'avait rien laissé de l'ordre du « pratique » derrière elle. Mais quel sens des priorités avait donc cette fille ?!

Lorsque Peter vint la libérer de son sort de saucissonnage, une des merveilleuses inventions de E.T., alias l'Enfant Terrible, alias Péniblus Sirius, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'échappe durant la nuit, Lily rassembla son courage pour lui demander _ça_.

_Pardon ?_

Son cerveau rapetissait durant la nuit ou quoi ?

_Mais_ si ! Ça_. Tu sais, ce dont nous les filles on a besoin, chaque mois, quand on souffre le martyr !!_

Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec la prononciation. Surtout avec les « r » et les sons en « sse ». Mais au moins elle pouvait marcher sans aide. Trottiner aussi. Courir… C'était stupide de courir à l'intérieur d'une maison, à moins d'être une calamité en cuisine en plus de tête en l'air.

_Ah, des… de… Des protections, tu veux dire ?_

Elle acquiesça. Rouge de honte. Pourquoi est-ce que dans les livres, les héroïnes n'avaient jamais ce genre de problème ? Quelle discrimination ! Injustice ! Traîtr… Il fallait qu'elle arrête, les hormones lui montaient à la tête. D'ailleurs, elle se rendit compte qu'elle brandissait vigoureusement le poing depuis un moment, alors que Peter était parti et que James, sur le seuil de sa chambre, tentait de dissimuler son fou rire. Séverus avait intérêt à venir la chercher sur son beau destrier blanc plus vite que ça, ou son ego ne survivrait pas.

Les jours qui suivirent, Lily se la joua profil bas. Elle tenta d'ignorer les regards moqueurs, à peine discrets, de James. Puis l'occasion dont elle rêvait se présenta. La maison était silencieuse. Les autres étant partis à une quelconque réunion à l'extérieur, Rémus et elle étaient restés seuls. C'était son tour de garde.

Comme à son habitude, il était affalé dans le canapé en train de lire un magazine. Sur la table basse se dressait une pile d'anciens numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier. Lily, qui n'avait strictement rien à faire, s'intéressa aux photos de couverture. L'une d'elle retint particulièrement son attention. Elle s'empara du journal. Un des dossiers de presse avait pour sujet Azkaban. Elle se mit à lire avidement les articles.

Elle apprit ainsi que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait réussi un coup de maître en ralliant à sa cause plus d'une centaine de Détraqueurs, mettant à mal la sécurité de la prison. Plusieurs prisonniers dangereux en avaient profité pour s'enfuir. Le Ministère s'était vu dans l'obligation d'interrompre le transfert des prisonniers. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle se trouvait là, sous la garde de jeunes sorciers incomp… inexpérimentés.

Elle eut un léger sourire. Il lui avait promis qu'elle serait en sécurité, hors des murs d'Azkaban, et Séverus tenait toujours ses promesses. Quoique la notion de « sécurité » soit vraiment relative dans l'environnement proche de Péniblus.

Tout de même… Concevoir un plan d'une telle ampleur ! Séverus était un génie, un génie tout simplement génial ! A moins qu'il ne lui ait caché certaines informations en sa possession et qu'il ait profité de l'événement pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ce qui était nettement plus probable. Et moins surprenant le connaissant. Il avait toujours su tirer parti des choses, dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle était tout de même fière de lui.

Un sentiment de malaise vint cependant ternir son excitation. Un infime détail la chiffonnait, sans qu'elle puisse proprement mettre le doigt dessus. Elle regarda la date de parution et faillit s'étrangler en avalant sa salive.

_Quel jour sommes-nous ?_ demanda-t-elle timidement.

Rémus détacha le regard de sa revue, la fixant, l'air de se demander où était le piège dans la question. Avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent, il daigna répondre.

_18 avril._

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle était dans cette maison depuis deux semaines, soit depuis début avril. Son procès avait eu lieu en… septembre. Elle laissa le temps à son cerveau d'assimiler la nouvelle. Sept mois. Elle était restée sept mois enfermée dans un cachot humide, frustre, plongé dans le noir complet, avec un seul repas par jour, et quel repas !

La colère reflua dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas mérité ça. De perdre sept mois dans sa vie. Personne ne méritait d'être traité de cette façon, comme un moins que rien, pire que des animaux… Surtout sans avoir commis de meurtre. Elle avait donné des renseignements, certes, mais pour la bonne cause. Les gens étaient stupides. Mesquins. Qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus.

Elle perdait son temps ici. Elle aurait dû rester auprès de Séverus. Au moins, elle aurait servi à quelque chose. Rémus était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Du Quidditch. Un rictus méprisant se dessina sur son visage. Dehors, il y avait une guerre qui faisait des ravages (elle était bien placée pour le savoir) et lui, lui lisait tranquillement une revue de Quidditch. Elle calcula ses chances.

Les autres ne reviendraient pas avant une heure minimum. A un contre quatre, elle était perdante. Mais à un contre un, en le prenant de surprise… Ça pouvait se tenter. Il lui suffirait d'agir très vite. D'abord, s'emparer de la baguette, ensuite empêcher l'autre de réagir puis s'enfuir. Un coup d'œil supplémentaire lui apprit que l'autre était sur ses gardes. Impossible de le prendre de front. Elle devait changer de technique.

Lily soupira bruyamment, tout en cherchant une position confortable. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois…

_J'ai faim._

Aucune réaction. Elle se leva, se rassit. Se leva à nouveau puis vint s'asseoir sur la table basse, bousculant d'un mouvement de hanche la pile de journaux. Se pencha sur Rémus qui, s'il baissait les yeux, aurait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. A la guerre comme à la guerre, tous les moyens sont permis.

_J'ai très, très faim_, répéta-t-elle, en insistant bien sur le « très ».

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant. Elle composa son visage le plus innocent possible, se retenant difficilement de battre des cils et de lui faire les yeux de chien battu. Ça, c'était la spécialité de Péniblus. Finalement il se leva, bien qu'elle fut absolument incapable de deviner ses pensées tant il restait impassible. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il lui tourna le dos furent suffisantes. Elle se jeta sur sa baguette, l'arracha de sa poche et lui lança un sort d'immobilisation alors qu'il commençait à réagir.

Elle s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Son corps s'épuisait encore beaucoup trop vite. Son regard tomba sur Rémus, à terre, raide comme un bâton, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

_Pratique finalement, ce sort de saucissonnage !_

Elle franchit la porte avec un immense sentiment de victoire. Ils croyaient vraiment qu'elle allait se laissait faire, rester une prisonnière jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Désolée, mais non. Elle avait du pain sur la planche. Une guerre à laquelle participer.

Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui permit de reconnaître la campagne anglaise. La brise qui fit ondoyer ses cheveux était fraîche sentait le sel. Elle devait être au sud de l'Angleterre. En Cornouailles, sûrement.

Libre, elle était libre ! Enfin libre ! Une envie folle de gambader la prit, avant qu'elle ne se décide à transplaner en un lieu sûr. A peine eut-elle fait deux pas qu'une voix derrière elle s'écria :

_Stupéfix !_

Lily se raidit involontairement lorsque le sort l'atteignit entre les omoplates. Telle une poupée inanimée, elle ne put contrôler sa chute et s'écrasa contre la terre meuble, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

A suivre…

Spéciale dédicace (en retard) à :

**I-am-Lady-Voldemort**, qui m'a offert ma première review. Merci, merci, merci !..

_A l'attention des autres lecteurs :_ Z'avez vu ? Elle, elle a un chapitre dédicacé ! Nananananèreuh.


	5. Souvenirs

**Une erreur de jugement…**

Chapitre V :

C'était injuste. Terriblement injuste. Dire qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de réussir. Si seulement le crétin à lunettes n'avait pas décidé de rentrer plus tôt… C'était de sa faute, à cet imbécile. En plus, il avait d'excellents réflexes. Tout pour lui déplaire. Grâce à ce gros malin, elle avait eu un énoorme bleu dans le dos pendant plusieurs jours. Et l'Enfant Terrible en avait profité pour expérimenter sur elle sa nouvelle trouvaille : un sort de Lenteur. Sa vitesse de déplacement s'en retrouvait réduite de cinquante pour cent. De quoi la mettre de bonne humeur pour les trois années à venir…

La fatigue eut raison d'elle. Elle sombra dans les bras de l'homonyme sorcier de Morphée, tout en maudissant une dernière fois C.A.L. (l'abréviation de Crétin A Lunettes).

Lily rêvait. Elle était revenue des années en arrière. Enfin, pas tant que ça, elle n'était pas aussi vieille…

_- Ecoute, je sais qu'on peut faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour inverser les rapports de force. Je le sais, reprit Séverus, et tu le sais aussi. On est pas obligé de rester les bras croisés, à attendre que ce qui risque de se produire, se produise effectivement, que..._

_- Là, tu t'aventures sur un terrain glissant, le prévint-elle._

_Elle savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire allait tout changer. Ou du moins, une partie. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne vienne jamais la voir. Sa curiosité reprit le dessus. Elle brûlait de savoir ce qui l'avait rendu aussi mystérieux ces derniers jours._

_- Sans rire. Enfin, bref. Imagine, imagine ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'on ait la possibilité de… l'occasion de devenir de vrais héros._

_Il avait toujours été obsédé par l'idée de reconnaissance. Ce qui le perdrait, plus tard, à n'en plus douter…_

_- La plupart des héros connaissent une fin tragique. Hormis ceux des contes de fées. Et encore…_

_- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Lily. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais précisé que ce serait facile. C'est un pari risqué. Mais j'ai quelques idées sur la façon dont il faudrait nous y prendre…_

_- Des idées ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique._

_Elle n'était absolument pas convaincue._

_- Si c'est encore un de tes plans foireux, alors ce sera sans moi._

_- Mais… Enfin, Lily, si c'est pour faire ce que ce crétin de Black aurait fait… Et finir massacré, ajouta-t-il avec une ombre de sourire. Non. C'aurait été trop simple. Pour le moment, je te demande simplement de réfléchir à ma proposition. Et lis ça._

_Elle examina le livre qu'il lui avait remis entre les mains. Elle avait déjà perdu la partie. A croire qu'elle aimait ça. Se faire embobiner par son meilleur ami._

_- Un bouquin de runes anciennes ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez de travail comme ça ? On passe les Aspics à la fin de l'année, je te rappelle. En plus avec mes responsabilités de préfète-en-chef, c'est à peine si j'ai le temps de…_

_- S'il-te-plaît, la coupa Séverus._

_Il était rarement aussi poli. Elle se massa la nuque, perplexe._

_- Bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne garantis rien._

_Il lui sourit, victorieux et fier de l'être. _

Un autre souvenir vint se substituer au premier.

_- Séverus, sors de mon chemin, s'il-te-plaît. J'aimerais bien assister à mon cours. _

_- Tu l'as lu ?_

_- Non._

_- Lis-le._

Un autre jour, un autre lieu…

_- Alors ? demanda impatiemment Séverus._

_Il la regardait comme si elle était Merlin en personne. Avec un peu moins de barbe, peut-être. Elle attendit que le professeur ait le dos tourné pour lui répondre par chuchotements._

_- Bon. D'accord. Tu avais raison. Il y a « peut-être » un moyen._

_Ça l'irritait de devoir le reconnaître. Surtout devant lui._

_- Je le savais ! Je le savais._

_- Chut !_

_Elle essaya de calmer son excitation. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas attirer l'attention. Un mince filet de fumée s'échappait de leur chaudron. Leur potion était presque prête._

_- Ah, encore une chose, dit-elle. Le livre n'est pas complet. Je veux dire, il ne fait que de vagues allusions à ce… à tu-sais-quoi. Pas moyen d'obtenir des informations plus précises._

_- Il ne reste plus qu'à chercher dans la bibliothèque, dans ce cas._

_Il avait dit ça presque en souriant. Lily le regarda, atterrée. Il n'avait pas l'air de bien saisir l'ampleur de la tâche._

Après des heures passées le nez dans des runes, ils avaient enfin trouvé le Livre Ultime, qui se résumait en une liasse de parchemins jaunis, poussiéreux, à l'encre délavée. Elle n'avait pas voulu savoir d'où il provenait. Et Séverus ne s'en était pas vanté non plus.

_La bibliothèque était vide, silencieuse. La majorité des élèves était entassée sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Ce jour-là se disputait l'un des matchs les plus attendus de la saison : Serpentard versus Griffondor. Lily n'avait jamais compris l'engouement sorcier pour ce sport de brutes. Quel intérêt de voler après une balle ?_

_- Un chaudron en argent pur, ben voyons…marmonna-t-elle. Et pourquoi pas des crins de centaure, tant qu'on y est ?_

_- Il nous en faut aussi._

_Elle manqua de s'étrangler de surprise._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je plaisantais, répondit Séverus toujours sur le même ton pince-sans-rire._

_La lueur amusée qui dansait dans son regard ne lui échappa pas. Elle soupira. Son humour la tuerait._

_- Hilarant. Vraiment. Sinon, ça avance ton plan ?_

_- Je prévois les issues de secours._

_- Rassurant, commenta-t-elle. Tiens, passe-moi s'il-te-plaît le dictionnaire de runes. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas. Trop ancien… Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

_Elle se tut, plongée dans le déchiffrage du parchemin défraîchi. _

_- Quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Séverus._

_Ses doigts pianotèrent nerveusement sur la table en bois ancien, sans qu'elle en ait conscience._

_- Quoi ??_

_Après un moment, elle releva la tête, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres._

_- Je crois que je viens de trouver l'incantation…_

Et puis quelqu'un avait commis une bourde. Elle avait oublié quoi exactement. Il avait fallut la rattraper avant que trop de personnes s'en aperçoivent. Les examens étaient déjà finis. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant son départ définitif de Poudlard.

_Elle courait à travers les couloirs, bousculant quelques élèves, s'excusant aussitôt. Elle rejoignit rayonnante mais essoufflée Séverus qui se tenait à l'entrée de la serre numéro trois. Il l'avait fait venir dans un endroit peu fréquenté, surtout par un aussi beau temps. Lui aussi avait vraisemblablement des informations importantes à lui communiquer. Elle aurait dû s'en douter..._

_- J'ai réussi mon concours ! exulta-t-elle. J'ai réussi le concours d'Auror !_

_Il avait le teint plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Son bras gauche était replié contre lui. Elle comprit de suite que quelque chose de grave s'était passé._

_- Séverus ?_

_Il leva les yeux. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour reconnaître de la douleur dans son regard. Pourtant son visage restait impassible._

_- Lily…_

_Sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. Plus… fragile. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état-là._

_- Il faut que je sache. Il faut… Es-tu avec moi, Lily ?_

_Son attitude la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il redressa l'une de ses manches. Elle réprima un hurlement._

_- Les choses se sont précipitées, dehors. Il s'est produit un évènement que je n'avais pas prévu. Je me suis engagé, et j'irai jusqu'au bout. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte…_

_Il regarda longuement la Marque des ténèbres, luisante sur sa peau blafarde, avant de reprendre la parole. _

_- Seras-tu avec moi jusqu'au bout, Lily ?_

_Il lui laissait le choix. Une attitude si peu séverusienne… Mais, à bien y réfléchir, elle avait déjà choisi depuis longtemps. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, lâchant sa lettre dans le vent. Il la serra contre elle de son bras non douloureux. _

_- Le plan tient toujours, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Si on suit les indications, on devrait s'en sortir sans trop de mal._

_Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre du regard sa lettre, cachetée par le service des Aurors, finir entre les serres d'une plante vénéneuse agressive. _

Lily se réveilla, avec l'impression qu'un gnome farceur s'amusait à accrocher des posters à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ligotée par le sort de saucissonnage. Sa gorge était étrangement nouée. Elle repensa à Séverus. Il devait lui manquer, pour qu'elle ressasse autant de souvenirs. En fait… Il lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis si longtemps. Et… et s'il était mort ?

Non. Impossible. Séverus était bien trop intelligent pour se faire tuer. Il s'en sortirait, comme toujours. L'image de Séverus fut bientôt remplacée par celle d'une grosse, d'une énorme grenouille à tête de cochon, qui lui faisait furieusement penser à Rémus (sans qu'elle sache pourquoi), sur un balai volant aux ailes de libellule. La grenouille lui lança une flûte de champagne. Elle s'élança afin de rattraper les gouttes flottantes dans l'air. Un chronomètre fluorescent l'avertit qu'elle ne disposait plus que de cinq secondes.

Lily s'était rendormie sans même s'en rendre compte.

A suivre…

Spéciale dédicace à :

**Tenbra**. Ta remarque fut de trop. Hinhinhin… - _part dans un grand éclat de rire sardiniq… sardon… ouais, enfin sadique quoi._


	6. Caprice d'une armoire

**Une erreur de jugement… **

Chapitre VI :

P.E.T.E.R.

Facile : _Pourquoi Espères-Tu En Réchapper ?_ Et parfaitement adapté à sa situation, en plus.

J.A.M.E.S.

Dans la poche, celui-là : _Juliette Aime Mercutio En Secret_. Hé hé hé, dans ta face, Roméo.

S.I.R.I.U.S.

Arf, trop compliqué.

R.E.M.U.S.

Hum… Pas évident : _Range Enfin Mon Umpossible Sardine !_ Bon. Ça faisait R.E.M.I.S., mais c'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux pour l'instant.

Non. Il ne fallait pas croire (hein !), si elle ne s'était pas autant ennuyée, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de ce jeu aussi déb… aussi moldu. En toute sincérité. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. L'ennui, son plus mortel ennemi avait encore frappé. Elle était coincée là-dedans depuis trop longtemps.

Elle en avait encore honte. Il avait suffit que son esprit soit distrait à peine une microseconde pour que, ce qu'elle prenait pour inoffensif, révèle ses aspects monstrueusement pervers. Merlin, qu'elle haïssait les maisons de sorciers.

_C'était la faute de l'E.T, une nouvelle fois. Elle avait appris, à ses dépends, et bien trop tard, qu'il mettait autant de temps à se pomponner le matin qu'une fille lorsqu'elle se préparait en vue d'une soirée de grand gala. Exaspérant. Rémus, alors chargé de la surveiller, s'était placé à une distance respectable, au cas où l'idée lui viendrait de tenter quelque chose. Il apprenait vite. Elle avait soupiré pour la énième fois, puis avait levé les yeux. Erreur fatale._

_James Potter, de son vrai nom, s'échinait à dénouer sa cravate, les sourcils froncés, devant un miroir. Il avait eu le malheur de laisser faire son meilleur ami au plus haut sommet de sa créativité. Il était de profil, la chevelure toujours aussi désordonnée, et pourtant, Lily ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi craquant qu'en cet instant. Son cœur avait raté un battement, puis un autre, entraînant de graves conséquences respiratoires. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tousser, troublant ainsi les rayons ultra-mignons qu'envoyait l'objet de son attention, qui lui-même se fâcha puis ferma violemment la porte de sa chambre. Fichtre._

_Le ricanement de Rémus la fit se relever fièrement. Elle lui adressa son regard le plus noir, avant de s'adosser à l'armoire jouxtant la porte de la salle de bains, ce qui signa son arrêt de mort. Un des battants s'était ouvert. Emportée dans son élan, elle percuta le fond de l'armoire puis plongea dans le vide. La chute dura une… deux… trois secondes. Et presque autant de mètres. Lily se rétama méchamment sur une surface dure._

Elle secoua la tête, comme si cela lui permettrait de chasser ce souvenir embarrassant. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là. Elle en avait assez d'être consignée dans des espaces restreints. Elle allait finir par devenir claustrophobe !

Lily se demanda quel mal l'emporterait en premier. La faim ? La soif ? Non, certainement de suffocation. Elle renifla l'air. Il y avait comme une drôle d'odeur, qui chatouillait ses narines. Elle avait envie d'éternuer.

_Aah… Aaaah… AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!_

Une masse sombre s'abattit à l'endroit précis où elle se tenait quelques minutes auparavant.

_Euh… C'est qu… Ça va ?_

Un gémissement plaintif parvint à ses oreilles. James ? Il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_On n'a pas idée de se cacher dans des endroits pareils,_ grommela-t-il.

Puis il se jeta sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son viril poids, compressant ses poignets entre ses mains. Il lui faisait légèrement mal.

_Où est ma baguette ?_

_Je n'en sais rien…_

_OÙ est ma baguette ?_ répéta-t-il.

Elle lui expédia un grand coup de genou dans la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie. Son geste fut d'une efficacité rare. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

_Que veux-tu que j'en sache ? C'est toi qui l'as faite tomber, et on est dans le noir complet, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué..._

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, plus visqueux qu'une toile d'araignée. Pourquoi se taisait-il ? Elle ne l'avait pas vexé, tout de même !

_Lumos._

Une faible lumière éclaira la pièce. Lily se retrouva face à James, ses genoux touchant les siens. Pas évident de se tenir à distance l'un de l'autre dans un placard. Elle dévia son regard sur les traces de poussière blanche, qui recouvraient les murs. Au toucher, cela ressemblait à de la farine toute simple. Elle renifla la poudre pour éternuer aussi sec. Extraordinaire ! De la poudre à éternuer… Il fallait qu'elle montre ça à Séverus ! Il avait toujours besoin d'ingrédients bizarres pour ses potions.

C.A.L. (qui méritait amplement son surnom, une fois de plus) se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier en voulant changer de position, et s'écrasa en travers du corps de Lily. La pièce fut replongée dans le noir.

_Mais c'est une manie ou quoi ?_ s'écria-t-elle, pour faire bonne mesure.

Car, dès lors qu'elle eut senti le souffle de l'Autre sur sa joue, toute pensée logique avait déserté sa boîte crânienne. La lumière avait de nouveau succédé aux ténèbres. Finalement, elle préférait être dans le noir. Elle le regarda. Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit timidement, involontairement. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle arrêta de sourire, se sentant plus stupide que jamais. Il se releva, mettant fin à son supplice.

Quelque chose devait clocher chez elle. Il lui plaisait (et ça lui faisait plus que mal de devoir l'admettre. Si jamais Séverus l'apprenait, il en aurait une crise cardiaque !). Sauf qu'elle n'était plus à Poudlard. Fini les amourettes ! Elle était son ennemie, et lui son geôlier. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle avait une tâche à accomplir, par la barbe de Merlin !

De vagues réminiscences du plan qu'avait établi Séverus lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle était en avril. Le plan prenait fin en octobre. Il lui restait encore du temps, Séverus avait prévu large au cas où, mais s'ils avaient besoin de potions supplémentaires… L'important, pour l'instant, était de sortir de ce maudit placard. Quelle idée d'y installer un double-fond ! Il devait appartenir à Sirius. Ce dernier avait récemment reçu un lot de meubles, de sa mère, si elle avait bonne mémoire.

_Il n'y a pas un moyen pour nous sortir de là ?_ demanda-t-elle.

_C'est une armoire très particulière,_ se contenta de dire James.

Avec ça, ils iraient loin. Très loin.

_Mais encore… ?_

_Elle est assez capricieuse de nature._

_On parle d'une armoire là, pas d'une personne._

_Je crois que tu l'as froissée._

Il lui sembla que l'air se condensait en particules blanchâtres. Lily se demanda si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien au mobilier sorcier.

_Tu ne pourrais pas te rendre utile ? Si ta baguette t'encombre autant que ça, je peux t'en débarrasser…_

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

_Merci, ça ira._

Elle attendit un moment, puis en eut marre. L'espace était suffisant en hauteur pour qu'elle puisse tenir debout. Elle tenta d'escalader les parois lisses.

_Ça ne sert à rien. _

_Ah oui ? Eh bien désolée, mais moi je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie à attendre entre quatre minables planches de bois, et …_

S'exprimer à haute voix lui permettait en général de se défouler. Surtout si c'était pour proférer une litanie de jurons. L'atmosphère devint pratiquement irrespirable.

_Je te l'avais dit, la provocation ne mène à rien._

Elle se rassit, désespérée. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à prier.

Bien des heures plus tard, du moins le lui semblait-il, Lily se cogna le coude contre une barre métallique. Elle s'était rapprochée de James lorsque celui-ci l'avait mis au défi de le chatouiller. C'était avant qu'ils ne se mettent à chanter tous les airs paillards qu'ils connaissaient. Et peut-être après qu'ils eurent comparé les défauts de leurs ex respectifs, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas eu des masses, surtout dans le cas de Lily. Cette poussière blanche n'était décidément pas nette. La barre émit un grincement bizarre, entraînant des secousses sous leurs pieds.

Lily s'agrippa à la cravate de James, manquant de l'étrangler à l'occasion. Il n'avait finalement pas réussi à l'enlever. Son estomac se serra alors que le plancher commençait à s'élever dans les airs. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les ascenseurs. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, lorsque le sol s'arrêta de bouger. Les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent, révélant un mur, un escalier, de la moquette. Elle faillit se mettre à embrasser la terre ferme. Dire qu'elle avait crû finir dans un placard, l'horreur. On aurait retrouvé son squelette aux côtés de celui de James… James ?

Elle se retourna pour l'apercevoir à l'endroit précis où elle l'avait délaissé. Il s'était endormi. Lily loucha sur sa baguette. James étant au royaume des songes, il ne bougerait pas d'un poil si elle s'enfuyait. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'aller bien loin, dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Déjà qu'il lui fallait choisir laquelle des trois baguettes devant elle était la bonne…

Un miracle plus tard, elle traînait le corps inerte de son compagnon de placard dans la chambre de celui-ci. Incapable de le placer dans son lit, elle le laissa bavouiller comme un bienheureux sur la moquette. Une chance que les autres ne soient pas là pour la regarder de travers. D'après sa source, ils étaient encore à leur réunion secrète.

Une fois arrivée au pas de la porte, elle hésita, ce qui la fit vaciller légèrement sur place. D'un pas résolu, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparait de la baguette de James puis murmura le sort qu'elle avait en tête en direction de celui-ci.

_Oubliettes._

La tête toujours embrumée, elle regagna le cœur léger la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, après avoir reposé la baguette. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse examiner cette poudre par Séverus.

A suivre.

Spéciale dédicace à :

**L'auteur**, qui a eu tant de mal à finir ce chapitre (quatre-cinq heures quand même ! Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas une rapide non plus...). Et qui n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de retranscrire ses paragraphes sur le net (double-espace mon oeil !).


	7. La Chose et la Bête

**Une erreur de jugement…**

Chapitre VII :

Un mois plus tard, ils étaient encore fâchés contre elle. Surtout Peter. Non seulement, il lui en voulait d'avoir essayé de leur échapper, mais en plus, il en était attristé, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait voulu s'enfuir, et alors ? N'était-ce pas là la caractéristique commune aux prisonniers ? Pour ce qu'elle en savait, personne ne lui avait encore rendu sa liberté.

Il ne lui adressait la parole que par monosyllabes ? Très bien. Ça lui ferait des vacances. Toujours à lui poser des questions sur les Mangemorts… C'en devenait irritant à la fin ! Combien de fois faudrait-il lui répéter qu'il n'était pas taillé pour ça ? Oh, Peter, son complexe d'infériorité et sa rancune tenace…

Quant à James… Elle se retint d'éclater de rire. Alors que les trois autres se montraient d'une froideur hivernale envers elle, lui ne cessait de jeter des regards interrogateurs un peu partout, s'attardant sur une certaine armoire. Il évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard. Et se comportait comme s'il avait une gueule de bois en permanence, en plus d'un trou de mémoire. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu ivre, ni à Poudlard ni ailleurs, mais ce devait être joyeux.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient regroupés dans le salon, illuminé par un feu de cheminée. Maraudeurs, c'était comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient entre eux. Quel nom affreux, et complètement ridicule, qui plus est ! Bref. Donc ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous, à leur âge c'était désespérant, à faire une partie de cartes explosives. Ce qui impliquait une certaine quantité de sourcils brûlés, de faces noircies et autres résidus dispersés un peu partout sur le mobilier.

Lily, elle, se morfondait royalement à l'écart du champ de bataille, inconfortablement installée sur une chaise droite. Sous prétexte qu'un tas de couvertures qu'ils avaient récupéré le jour-même monopolisait le dernier canapé. C'était un coup bas, vraiment bas. Si elle avait été à leur place, elle aurait trouvé quelque chose d'autrement plus ingénieux, plus cruel, plus sadique, pour se venger. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas le pardon facile. Une des couvertures tomba, révélant ce qui se dissimulait dessous.

La Chose émit un son curieux. Lily haussa un sourcil, puis se pencha en avant pour l'examiner avec attention, sentant que celle-ci en faisait de même. Elle avait d'abord cru que c'était un chat. Mais un chat aussi chevelu de la tête, elle en avait rarement rencontré. Les yeux de la Chose étaient d'un vert… d'un vert… d'un vert terne. Il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif. Autant les siens brillaient d'une lueur émeraude, autant ceux-là étaient ternes. Elle remarqua une étrange cicatrice, sur le front de la Chose, en forme de L, et des imprimés inhabituels sur le tissu qui recouvrait son corps de lilliputien. La Chose tendit ignoblement une main vers Lily puis, emportée dans son élan, glissa du canapé.

Au même moment, une énorme explosion souffla au visage de Sirius. Le bruit de la chute passa inaperçu. La Chose commença à ramper vers Lily. Celle-ci tenta de reculer sa chaise. Peine perdue, un sort la maintenait vissée sur son siège, et le siège littéralement collé au sol. Elle regarda avec une horreur croissante la Chose s'approcher d'elle. Déjà que la dernière fois qu'elle avait rendu visite à sa sœur Pétunia, elle avait eu du mal à se retenir d'hurler et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes… Elle tenta un autre moyen de persuasion.

_Psschiiit ! Va-t-en ! Va voir les autres tiens… Ne viens pas par là, non ! Surtout pas ! Pssschiiit …Psschit… Du balai ! Du bal…_

_Harry ! _intervint Peter et son sixième sens paternel, alors que le bébé n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps.

Elle soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il vint le prendre dans ses bras.

_Que t'as déjà dit Tonton Peter ? _

Le bambin frappa dans ses mains, tout fier de ses prouesses. Une litanie de bruits aussi biscornus les uns que les autres sortirent de sa gorge. Néanmoins, Peter sembla comprendre son charabia et composa un faux air sévère sur son visage. Il agita un doigt, ce qui sembla hypnotiser le dénommé Harry.

_Non, non, non. Tu devrais dormir depuis longtemps._

_Mais c'est mon bout d'chou à moi, ça !_ s'écria Péniblus, qui avait arrêté le jeu depuis que Peter s'était levé.

Harry s'émerveilla devant son sauveur providentiel.

_Laisse-le Sirius, il devrait être en train de dormir,_ intervint Rémus.

Lily ne pouvait pas le voir, caché derrière les deux autres, mais au ton de sa voix elle devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent entre eux.

_Rémus a parfaitement raison,_ s'empressa de dire James. _Allez, tout le monde au lit ! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon petit frère, Harry, que tu y échapperas._

D'un mouvement de baguette, Peter fit disparaître le sort qui la liait à la chaise, puis se hâta à l'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient. Dix minutes auparavant, ils jouaient "tranquillement" aux cartes, puis d'un coup, ils s'agitaient comme si un frelon de la taille d'un cognard les avait piqués. C'était décidément une affaire louche. Très louche. Qu'avaient-ils donc à cacher ?

Un bruit de pas précipités la fit immédiatement reprendre sa position initiale, feignant le sommeil. Dans sa hâte, Peter avait oublié de lui jeter un sort de saucissonnage. Elle attendit que la maisonnée redevienne silencieuse, histoire de s'enfuir plus discrètement cette fois-ci. La porte de sa chambre était verrouillée. Il y avait une coiffeuse dans sa chambre. Des épingles à cheveux étaient rangées dans un tiroir. Parfait. Au bout de son troisième essai, la porte céda dans un chuintement.

Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à cinquante avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir. Sa chambre se trouvait au premier étage. Il lui fallait descendre l'escalier en bois, qui s'était mis en tête de lui compliquer la tâche en grinçant le plus possible. Une porte claqua, la faisant sursauter et redescendre les trois dernières marches sur son arrière-train. Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que sa bonne étoile fasse le minimum syndical, pour une fois. Un ange passa.

Lily rouvrit les yeux, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Elle se releva, franchit l'espace qui la séparait de la porte d'entrée puis frissonna lorsque l'air frais caressa ses bras nus. Libre, elle était libre ! Enfin lib… La dernière fois, elle s'était faite capturée pour avoir trop trainassé. Elle s'était alors juré que l'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Le bosquet avoisinant projetait des ombres effrayantes au clair de lune. Elle hésita. La pleine lune la rendrait trop visible si elle continuait à marcher à travers la campagne. D'un pas résolu, elle se dirigea vers le bois.

-

_Quelle idiote, non mais quelle idiote !_ se morigéna-t-elle, tout en courant à perdre haleine.

Ces bois lui étaient inconnus, donc potentiellement dangereux. En théorie. En pratique, cela s'était révélé bien pire, comme elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. Elle avait lu énormément de récits terrifiants sur la forêt de Brocéliande. Se pouvait-il que des loups-garous aient traversé l'Atlantique à la nage afin de rejoindre la Cornouailles ? L'adrénaline lui faisait perdre la tête.

_Evidemment qu'ils le peuvent,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête, _les loups-garous prennent forme humaine._

Exact, exact. Elle avait quand même le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles. D'abord, se faire avoir par ces incapables du Ministère de la Magie, elle soupçonnait et à juste titre Bella d'y être pour quelque chose, puis ensuite par un crétin à lunettes, le lâche, il l'avait frappée dans le dos. Enfin, pour sa troisième tentative de fuite, elle avait eu l'idée brillante d'entrer dans un bosquet et de se faire courser par un loup-garou. Une racine protubérante se glissa en travers de son chemin, trop tard pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive à temps. Elle fit un magnifique roulé-boulé avant de s'assommer contre un arbre.

Le grondement menaçant la fit tant bien que mal se remettre debout. Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil au bout de bois qu'elle avait ramassé par inadvertance, lorsqu'elle s'était relevée. Une baguette de sorcier. Finalement, elle n'allait peut-être pas mourir ce soir… Un hurlement très proche, _trop_ proche, lui reprendre conscience de la présence de la Bête à quelques pas d'elle. Trop tard. Le loup-garou avait une taille bien supérieure à celle de ses congénères animaux. La couleur de son poil également était inhabituelle : un châtain clair oscillant sur le blond. Et un regard où dansait une lueur bien trop terrifiante. Il s'avança vers elle, chaque muscle roulant sous sa peau tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Lily jeta le premier sort qui passa dans son esprit…

_Expelliarmus !_

… Pour aussitôt s'auto-traiter de crétine. Un lycanthrope sous sa forme animale n'utilisait pas de baguette. A moins que ce sort ne soit capable de désarmer la Bête de ses crocs et griffes, il ne lui servait strictement à rien.

_Pitié…_ supplia-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que cela ne serait d'aucun effet.

La Bête prit son élan, elle ferma les yeux, attendant que sonne sa dernière heure.

Un choc sourd et des bruits de lutte la firent ouvrir les yeux. Elle observa l'étrange combat, le temps que sa raison reprenne les commandes de son cerveau. Un cerf et un grand chien noir, semblable au messager de la Mort dans le folklore sorcier, luttaient de concert contre la Bête, esquivant de justesse les coups de griffes et autres claquements sinistres de mâchoire. Le loup ne faisait plus attention à elle. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner à toutes jambes du bois, quitte à s'enfermer volontairement dans la maison de ses geôliers.

A quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, elle glissa sur l'herbe et mordit la poussière pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle se retourna prestement pour récupérer la baguette qu'elle avait lâchée durant sa chute. Un gazouillement béat lui fit frôler la crise cardiaque. Harry la regardait en riant et en battant des mains, à moitié dissimulé par une cape. Une cape d'invisibilité…

Lily sortit de sa fascination lorsqu'un nouveau hurlement rompit le silence, suivi d'un couinement de douleur canin. Sa cervelle bouillonnait, sous l'emprise de l'adrénaline. Elle vit la Bête sortir du bosquet, renifler l'air puis se mettre à courir dans leur direction. Elle n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Surmontant sa répugnance, elle jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur son épaule, saisit Harry, le serra contre son corps, agita sa baguette et transplana, alors que la Bête bondissait à nouveau, la gueule béante.

A suivre...

Spéciale dédicace à :

**princessMimiko**, qui a demandé la suite (comme quoi c'est vraiment pas bien compliqué de se faire dédicacer un chapitre par l'auteur... Mais ça reste strictement entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?).


	8. Tendres retrouvailles

**Une erreur de jugement…**

_Blabla de l'auteur :_ voui, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire la suite, tout en profitant pour faire quelques petites corrections aux chapitres précédents. Il était plus que temps, me direz-vous.

Chapitre VIII :

Le pont était le même que celui de ses souvenirs. Quoiqu'il y avait plus de déchets de toutes sortes jonchant sur le sol. Le lampadaire le plus proche émettait une faible lumière, tandis que la pleine lune se reflétait sur les eaux calmes. Elle tenta d'inspirer le plus profondément possible afin de se calmer. La pointe d'une baguette vint se poser sur sa nuque. Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'une voix glaciale brisa la quiétude des lieux.

_Tiens, tiens, Evans… Quelle heureuse rencontre !_

_Le plaisir est partagé, Lucius,_ répondit Lily, se retournant lentement pour lui faire face.

Une grimace de dégoût déforma le beau visage de ce dernier.

_Je ne te pensais pas d'aussi petite vertu._

Elle baissa les yeux sur la Chose qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, qu'elle avait oublié momentanément.

_Un Potter, qui plus est…_

_Accident de parcours. On s'en fiche. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de me mener à Séverus._

_Et qu'y gagnerai-je ?_ demanda Lucius, avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. _Il serait bien plus dans mes intérêts de livrer aux autorités une prisonnière en cavale, tu ne penses pas ?_

Elle le défia un moment du regard, en silence. Puis raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

_C'est ça, provoque-moi, Lucius. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point me défouler sur toi me ferait du bien. Je me sens un peu rouillée, tu vois, après tous ces mois en cellule. Sinon tu peux te contenter de me mener à Séverus._

_Et si je ne savais pas où il se trouvait ?_

_Pas de ce petit jeu avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

Lucius grommela pour la forme puis sortit un bracelet en argent de sa poche.

_Portoloin_, indiqua-t-il. _Il nous reste encore trois minutes._

Elle s'approcha de l'objet, vérifia que Harry pouvait également le saisir et attendit. La vibration caractéristique de l'activation du portoloin ne tarda pas à apparaître. Quelques secondes plus tard, les docks se retrouvèrent déserts.

Le manoir Malefoy était silencieux. Lily le trouvait quelque peu sinistre. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les lieux. Lucius s'avança d'un pas vif dans le hall. Elle s'empressa de le suivre. Sans un mot, ils traversèrent une pièce, montèrent des escaliers, longèrent un autre couloir puis arrivèrent dans un petit salon, éclairé par un feu presque chaleureux dans l'âtre et des chandeliers accrochés aux murs.

Narcissa se tenait immobile, semblable à une statue, sur l'un des sofas de la pièce. Elle les avait entendu arriver et haussa à peine un sourcil à la vue de Lily et du dernier des Potter, endormi dans ses bras. Elle les salua gracieusement d'un mouvement de tête.

Lily, qui avait remarqué le berceau au milieu de la pièce, s'approcha pour en observer l'occupant. Le bébé, encore plus blond que les blés, lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se rendormir en position fœtale. Il devait sensiblement avoir le même âge que Harry. Pourtant, elle aurait juré que le regard qu'il lui avait lancé était dédaigneux.

Lucius reprit la parole.

_Séverus a installé son laboratoire aux sous-sols. Tu prends la porte à droite, ensuite il suffit de suivre le chemin et tu y seras._

Elle acquiesça, installa Harry emmitouflé dans la cape de James dans le premier fauteuil de disponible puis suivit les indications de Lucius. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle entendait au loin les exclamations indignées de l'héritier Malefoy.

Elle se retrouva après dix minutes de descente de marches face à une porte en chêne massif. La poignée représentait une tête de serpent finement sculptée. Des générations de Malefoy avaient appartenu à Poudlard à la maison des Serpentards, ils avaient fini par s'approprier l'emblème même de Salazar.

La pièce était envahie d'une épaisse fumée provenant d'un immense chaudron. En argent. Lily observa quelques instants un des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers avant de signaler sa présence. Séverus était vêtu de son habituelle robe noire. Ses traits paraissaient tendus, fatigués, concentrés enfin.

_Il fait plutôt chaud, ici. Il n'y a pas moyen d'aérer ?_

Séverus releva brusquement la tête, sans toutefois interrompre le mouvement de sa louche dans le liquide visqueux.

_Lily…_

Merlin, que sa voix lui avait manqué.

_Ça fait un bail, non ?_ continua-t-elle. _Laisse-moi réfléchir, six, non sept… Neuf. Neuf mois. Dont sept passés dans les cellules du Ministère. Sinon toi, comment ça va ?_

Toute la colère qu'elle avait accumulée jusque-là éclatait face à lui, face à ce roc impassible qui se prétendait être son ami.

_Lily…_

_Non ! Pas de Lily qui tienne ! Sais-tu ce que c'est que de n'être rabaissée à l'état d'organes associés les uns aux autres ? D'être une loque humaine, sans dignité ni rien ?_

Son visage s'assombrit.

_Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose là-dessus._

_Evidemment, tu sais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde ! D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu m'as convaincue de me rendre après l'incident de Scleville, non ? Tu as certainement dû te dire que c'était l'occasion rêvée de te débarrasser de Mademoiselle Lily, encombrante à souhait !_

_Tu ne comprends pas…_

Lily s'approcha dangereusement d'une étagère remplie de verrerie.

_Comprendre ? _s'indigna-t-elle._ Mais comprendre quoi Séverus? Tu m'avais assuré que je serai libre deux à trois jours grand maximum après mon arrestation. Je suis restée sept mois dans les geôles du Ministère. SEPT mois !_

_Azkaban…_

_Parlons-en d'Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs ne se sont ralliés à notre camp que fin mars !_

Elle se tut soudainement. Il avait cessé de se préoccuper du chaudron. Elle s'empara d'un flocon de potion sans même lire les indications. Et le jeta sur le mur opposé. Le flacon se brisa en milliers d'éclats, non loin de la porte. Un confrère vint le rejoindre.

Lily reprit rageusement.

_Je n'ai qu'une seule question, maintenant : pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir condamnée à la prison ? Peux-tu seulement imaginer à quel point j'ai espérer que tu viennes me chercher ? Que tu fasses quelque chose, même d'infime ?_

Elle vidait à présent un deuxième étage de flacons, qu'ils soient vides ou remplis. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour extérioriser sa colère. Un léger crépitement se fit entendre sur le mur recouvert de tâches de toutes les couleurs. Elle n'en prit garde.

La voix de Séverus se fit acerbe. Glaciale, comme jamais auparavant.

_Parce que tu crois que j'ai hérité d'un sort meilleur que le tien ? J'ai vu et fait des choses dont tu ne peux même pas avoir idée, Lily. Des choses innommables. Non, tu ne sais pas non plus ce par quoi je suis passé pour faire partie du cercle intime du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Des images de son passé défilèrent devant ses yeux. Feu, sang, cris, pleurs, sang… Elle détestait quand il utilisait ses pouvoirs sur elle comme ça.

_Tu as changé_, constata-t-elle bêtement. _Je ne reconnais plus le Séverus qui était mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Presque un frère._

Il était devenu si froid. Ni homme, ni monstre, quelque part entre les deux.

_Et maintenant ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Que comptes-tu faire ?_

_Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de potions._

Elle lui jeta un regard horrifié.

_Ne mêle pas Poudlard à ça._

_Nous sommes en guerre, Lily. Poudlard est un symbole fort, et si ce symbole vient à tomber…_

Il y avait des fois, comme celle-ci, où elle se demandait ce qu'elle serait devenue s'il n'y avait pas eu la guerre chez les sorciers, où elle espérait follement être dans une autre dimension. Des petits bruits d'explosion la tirèrent de ses pensées. Le mur sur lequel elle avait jeté des flacons de potions avait pris une couleur noire et s'était mis à bouillir, du fait du mélange des produits. De la fumée commençait à se dégager. Une énorme bulle se forma.

Elle entendit Séverus lui crier quelque chose puis elle se sentit partir en arrière, heurtant durement le sol. La bulle éclata.

L'onde de choc fit trembler la pièce toute entière. Tout ce qui était trop fragile et en verre se brisa net, répandant ça et là des débris coupants comme des lames de rasoir. Séverus avait fait un rempart de son corps en se jetant sur elle. Ce geste inattendu le fit remonter dans son estime.

Une fois que les explosions se furent calmées, Séverus se redressa sur ses coudes, observant avec méfiance les alentours. Une horrible odeur de brulé flottait dans l'air.

_Je crois que c'est fini,_ dit-il finalement.

_Désolée_, s'excusa Lily, vraiment penaude.

Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place. Son visage n'était plus aussi impassible, ni aussi froid. Et le regard qu'il lui adressait en ce moment même n'était certainement pas un regard fraternel. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

_Lily… Je comprends que tu sois en colère contre moi, mais… Sache que je l'ai fait pour te protéger._

Sa main caressait maintenant sa joue. Elle était tellement tétanisée qu'il lui semblait qu'elle allait avoir une crampe d'un instant à l'autre.

_Ces six derniers mois, la campagne de recrutement s'est intensifiée à un tel point que... Enfin, tous les nouveaux se sont fait tatoués. Et ils ont subi un test._

Il la regarda plus intensément.

_Tu n'es pas aussi bon Occlumens que moi, Lily. _

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

_Maintenant que vous avez fêté vos retrouvailles en détruisant mes cachots,_ dit Lucius par la porte entrebâillée, _je vous informe que nous avons un invité à l'étage qui réclame votre présence…_

Lily et Séverus se lancèrent le même regard confus. Un invité ?

A suivre…

* * *

L'auteur s'excuse du vide abyssal que contient sa boîte cranienne : elle a supprimé l'histoire par inadvertance (mais si ! J'vous jure que c'est possible) parce qu'elle... Non, l'auteur n'a pas d'excuses et se morfond profondément. Oui, elle pense également à imiter Dobby après tous les dégâts qu'elle a occasionné à certains lecteurs trop aimables. Snif, désoléeeeeee !!

Et dire que je n'ai plus aucune review... cherche un arbre bien costaud


	9. L'invité

**Une erreur de jugement…**

Blabla de l'auteur : Eh oui, enfin de retour! Même si je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. L'histoire avance à pas de tortue, je le regrette autant que vous, ça c'est sûr, mais ne perdez pas patience. L'action débarquera très prochainement sur vos écrans.

En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre IX :

Le petit salon était vide, ou presque. Narcissa avait disparu, de même que le berceau contenant sa progéniture.

_Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ demanda sèchement Séverus.

_De quoi parles-tu ?_

_Ne joue pas l'innocente, Lily. Je te parle de ça, la chose qui s'est endormie sur le fauteuil et qui fait partie de la descendance des Potter._

_Mais… Comment tu le sais ?_

Séverus lui adressa un regard significatif. Elle se tut. Mais la sécheresse dans son ton était de mauvaise foi. C'était lui qui l'avait incité à se rendre aux autorités. Qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre après de ses lacunes en matière d'actualités, après tous ces mois passés en geôle ! Oui, elle lui en voulait toujours. Lily n'avait pas le pardon facile. Et elle ne pouvait pas savoir si le dernier des Potter avait été officiellement présenté ou pas au public, après tout avec la famille qu'il avait, cela était fortement possible.

Harry, puisque c'était son nom, dormait paisiblement. Lily en aurait presque été attendrie si elle n'avait pas entendu les voix de Nott et de Malefoy, en pleine discussion, se rapprocher. Elle lança un regard paniqué à Séverus.

_Recouvre-le de la cape. Nott ne doit pas le voir_, lui indiqua-t-il. _Où as-tu déniché cette cape ?_

_Je t'expliquerai tout, mais plus tard,_ répondit-elle.

A peine s'était-elle assise qu'Avery, ce cher Avery, s'écria.

_Lily ! Cela faisait longtemps. Le Maître sera ravi d'apprendre ton retour parmi les nôtres !_

Lily sourit aimablement. Il n'était pas difficile de plaire à Avery. Il suffisait d'être une femme, et de faire croire que l'on était sous son charme. La plupart du temps. Il était de bonne humeur ce soir, bien que l'heure fusse excessivement tardive. Il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait séducteur.

_Tu nous excuseras, ma chère Lily, mais je dois m'entretenir d'un sujet sérieux avec Séverus. Un truc d'initiés, tu comprends._

Oh oui, elle comprenait. Très bien même. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger de l'endroit où elle était. Impossible. Et puis elle voulait savoir. Depuis quand lui faisait-on des cachotteries ?

_Avery, je t'en prie, je fais un peu partie de la famille, non ?_

Ce dernier eut un sourire désolé.

_Tant que tu n'auras pas la marque, je ne pourrais te mettre au courant de rien. Il y a eu des fuites, Lily. Le Maître préfère prendre des précautions. Mais ça, bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir._

Lily jura intérieurement. Elle avait besoin d'une idée, quelque chose, et vite !

_Si tu es fatiguée, prends un des coussins et va te reposer dans une pièce à côté,_ dit calmement le maître de maison. _Séverus te rejoindra dès que nous aurons fini._

Elle espéra que son soulagement n'était pas trop visible. Pour la première depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Lily aurait volontiers embrassé l'héritier Malefoy. Elle fit mine de choisir un coussin, se saisit le plus discrètement d'Harry toujours dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité puis sortit le plus naturellement du salon. Avery n'avait d'yeux que pour son fessier, et c'était très bien comme ça.

000

Narcissa l'avait surprise en train d'écouter à la porte. Pour une dame de son rang, cela était on ne peut plus inconvenant, mais pour Lily, c'était un moyen comme un autre d'obtenir des informations. Elle s'était en revanche abstenue d'avouer qu'elle n'avait strictement rien entendu, tout juste un murmure indéfinissable. Rien de concret en soi. Avery ne lui avait jamais paru prendre son rôle aussi au sérieux. Il avait certainement dû monter en grade.

_Quel est votre avis sur la question ?_

Lily redescendit sur Terre.

_Hein?_

La jeune épouse Malefoy secoua élégamment la tête, avec un sourire dépité.

_Ce n'est rien. Dites-moi plutôt comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour vous occuper de ce jeune enfant…_

Elle désignait Harry, dormant sagement dans les bras de Lily. Celle-ci la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_M'occuper de… Me… Quoi ?_

S'occuper du fils des Potter ? Ah non, il n'en était pas question ! Ça n'était pas prévu dans le plan !

_Il faudra bien vous occuper de ce garçon pourtant. Qui d'autre pourrait le faire à votre place ?_

Qui d'autre ? La réponse était évidente ! Une nounou, quelqu'un qui en avait l'habitude quoi. N'importe qui ! Mais pas elle, ah non. Elle n'avait jamais su s'y prendre avec les enfants. Elle lui fit part de sa suggestion. Narcissa la dévisagea d'un air horrifié.

_Vous n'y pensez pas! Si vous voulez cacher cet enfant du maître, du moins pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'engager une personne de l'extérieur. De plus, les finances de Séverus ne m'ont pas semblé au meilleur de leur forme. Je suppose que les vôtres ne doivent pas être mieux, après tout ces mois passés en prison…_

_Mais… Je ne peux pas! Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un gamin! J'ai déjà bien assez de mal avec moi-même, alors Harry, vous n'y pensez pas!_

La maîtresse de maison lui adressa un regard désapprobateur. Narcissa la donneuse de leçons était de retour, soupira intérieurement Lily. Pourtant elles avaient sensiblement le même âge, à quelques poussières près.

_Et… Et Séverus_, tenta Lily, d'une toute petite voix.

_Non. Il est temps que vous preniez vos responsabilités, Lily. Lucius a mis à disposition un petit cottage, à l'écart de Londres. Séverus vous y conduira._

Un cottage? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à son ancien appartement? Remarque, s'il était encore sous la surveillance des Aurors, il valait mieux ne pas y retourner.

_Mais, euh… Narcissa…_ hésita-t-elle. _Merci._

C'était un cadeau inattendu de la part des Malefoy. Une chance que Séverus fasse partie de leurs amis proches. Même si elle n'en donnait pas l'air, la nouvelle génération des Malefoy pouvait se montrer généreuse.

En toute bonne sorcière de la haute société, Narcissa reprit la conversation, abordant des sujets bénins. De toute façon, Lily était trop fatiguée pour participer à un quelconque débat. Les événements de la journée l'avaient épuisée. Et cette réunion de Mangemorts qui n'en finissait pas…

Narcissa la réveilla doucement alors qu'elle piquait du nez pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir en soie blanche.

_Lily, prenez ce portoloin. Séverus ne vous accompagnera finalement pas, il est parti précipitamment, peu après le départ d'Avery. Dobby vous attendra sur le perron._

Lily eut juste le temps de se saisir du portoloin avant que celui-ci ne s'active. Sa tête lui tournait encore, quelques minutes après avoir atterri, sur les fesses, sur du gravier. La brise fraîche lui fouetta le sang. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les sens en alerte. Le cottage des Malefoy se trouvait en pleine campagne anglaise. Le domaine était immense, bien entretenu, et la maison, qu'elle avait pensé être modeste, ressemblait à une de ces maisons victoriennes du siècle précèdent. Merlin.

Comptez sur les Malefoy pour redéfinir le sens des mots «petit» et «simple».

Sur le majestueux perron à quelques mètres d'elle, se tenait une petite créature qui l'observait de ses yeux globuleux. La voix de l'elfe de maison résonna dans le calme de la nuit.

_Dobby est ravi d'accueillir Mlle Lily. Si Mlle Lily veut bien suivre Dobby, Dobby serait ravi de lui faire visiter la maison._

000

Lily se réveilla en sursaut, dans un lit de la taille de celui de la Reine, baguette en main. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour reconnaître le lieu où elle se trouvait. Puis la mémoire lui revint. Le cottage des Malefoy… Un gazouillement à sa droite attira son attention. Le dernier Potter se tenait debout sur le matelas, dans un équilibre précaire, essayant d'attraper vainement un rayon de soleil. Lily intervint de justesse avant qu'un drame ne se déroule devant ses yeux.

Toi, tu restes là, et tu ne bouges plus, lui ordonna-t-elle en l'installant de force entre ses jambes. Une délicieuse odeur de bacon et de pain grillé chemina jusqu'à ses narines. Dobby entra dans la chambre avec un plateau comprenant un petit déjeuner digne d'un festin de seigneurs. L'estomac de Lily fit un bond sur lui-même. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Pour un peu, elle se serait crue de retour à Poudlard.

Puis une odeur nauséabonde vint gâcher ses rêveries.

_Dobby, quelle est cette odeur ? Vous sentez ?_

Le petit elfe hocha la tête en se triturant nerveusement les mains.

_C'est le petit Potter, Mlle Lily. Dobby pense qu'il est temps de changer sa couche._

Son cœur manqua un battement.

_Pardon?_

_Dobby pense que…_ reprit l'elfe avant de se faire aussitôt interrompre par Lily.

_Pouvez-vous vous en occuper ?_

_Bien sûr !_ répondit-il, heureux de pouvoir se rendre utile.

Puis son air s'assombrit.

_Mais Dobby ne pourra pas le faire tout le temps. La maîtresse n'a permis à Dobby que de venir ici deux fois par semaine. Pas plus, a-t-elle dit._

Lily déglutit difficilement. Cela voulait dire qu'elle serait obligée de changer les couches sales d'Harry Potter le reste de la semaine?

A suivre…

* * *

Pfiou, et un chapitre de plus. On s'approche de la fin (alléluia !). Encore quelques chapitres de plus et puis basta. J'avais prévu de faire une séquelle, mais finalement non. Quoique… Enfin bref. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a sincèrement plu. 


End file.
